Hermione's Secret Crush
by Queen Little Mini
Summary: Hermione's boyfriend transfers over to Hogwarts but he teams up with Malfoy
1. Kyle?

Hello all! This is my first fanfic but not my first story (another chap might come up and I'm writing a new original 1 so plz check those out!!) I don't mind ne flames cuz that means that peeps r actually READING my stuff so plz feel free 2 READ (key word) and comment in ne way u feel necessary. Oh and by the way 4 all who need 2 b reminded I'm not J.K.Rowling and if I were I wouldn't b hinting 4 people 2 READ my stuff so here goes~  
  
  
  
~Hermione's Secret Crush~  
  
As she packed her things Hermoine thought about what her summer was like. She carefully packed her picture of Kyle Ollivander, her boyfriend into her trunk and then piled her robes on top of the picture frame. Her boyfriend was a wizard but he went to a different school. She met him in Diagon Alley and had kept in touch since.  
  
"Hermione!! Let's go!!" her mother yelled from downstairs. After giving her room a quick glance to see if she was missing anything.  
  
"Okay mother, I'm coming!"  
  
The trip to the train station Hermione sat looking out the window and thinking about Kyle. With his dirty blonde hair and cute smile. He was the perfect height, not too much taller than Hermione but tall enough. As she lugged her trunk out of the car she quickly kissed her parents and rushed to the platform. She leaned against the platform she soon arrived at the station and rushed to find Harry and Ron. They were in their usual compartment and she greeted them cheerfully wanting to tell them about her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Malfoy barged in with his evil grin. "Malfoy get out!" yelled Ron  
  
"I will but first I want you to meet my new friend" and he stepped aside. As he did a dirty blonde boy stepped forward. Hermione gasped and everyone looked at her. Malfoy's new "friend" was Kyle, Hermione's boyfriend!  
  
~Okay, that's it for now. Sry bout making it so short but that was off the top of my head. Plz remember I accept flames and Mastercard and will b bck soon so don't worry (and maybe the next chapter will b longer) ~Toodles O:-) 


	2. The Secret

Hello all!! I was really surprised 2 get reviews after only 1 day!! WOW!! Thx!! A special thx 2~ Cinnamon eyes, avri, kRaZiExAzNxStaRxGuRL(hope I spelled that right),and buggie!! Thx again ok this 1 I'm gonna make longer (hopefully) oh and 4 every1 who needs 2 no this these aren't my characters they r J.K.Rowling's DUH!! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to kenz who reviewed both of my stories. C ya at dance! Ok now on 2 the story~  
  
~Hermione's Secret Crush~  
  
Hermione gasped because Malfoy's new friend was Kyle, her boyfriend!  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Kyle answered with a smile.  
  
"How do you know Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
Kyle opened his mouth but Hermione quickly answered "We've been going out for a while now. We met at his Father's wand shop, you know, Ollivander's? I was looking for a new kit to clean my wand and he was there."  
  
Malfoy looked shocked at this news seeing how his new best friend was going out with a mudblood but soon recovered. "Come on Kyle I need to talk with you. Good bye." Malfoy said in a sugarcoated voice. They left the compartment leaving Hermione with two dumbfounded boys staring at her.  
  
"How come you never told us about him??" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
"I was going to tell you but then Malfoy and Kyle came in. We've been going out since July. We met at Diagon alley as I said earlier. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Let's try why you didn't owl us or something?" Ron answered smartly.  
  
"Clam down Ron I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt our feelings. It's not like she didn't talk to us all summer." Harry responded  
  
"Yeah true, but...."  
  
"Excuse me but you know I am in this room," Hermione said tapping her foot.  
  
"Oops, uh sorry Hermione." Ron and Harry said.  
  
"It's okay, but we need to figure out what to do about Malfoy and Kyle because you know what Malfoy will put in Kyle's head." Hermione said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So the rest of the trip the trio spent scheming how to protect Kyle from Malfoy and his evil mind. When they arrived at the castle they said a quick hello to Hagrid and then rushed to the carriages to be brought the rest of the way. In the Great hall Hermione looked around for Kyle. She soon saw that he was seated next to Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Hermione rushed over to the table and started talking to Kyle  
  
" Kyle when were you sorted?"  
  
"They told me what house I would be in when I transferred."  
  
"Oh, well then, have a good meal!" Hermione said cheerfully with a fake smile on her face. She then went to the Gryiffindor table where Harry and Ron were seated and sat down. The sorting went by slowly but the food made up for it as usual. Hermione and the rest of the crew headed up to the common room but only after Dumbledore said some very curious words. He announced to the school that Kyle had transferred but then he started laughing. All the students started to look around with weird expressions. In the common room everyone bounced around ideas about what the laughing was about and what was going to happen. Harry and Ron had been warned by Hermione not to say anything about Kyle and her. After listening to all the suggestions Hermione decided she was tired and went to bed. Unfortunately all the girls in her room were talking about how cute Kyle was and what a shame it was that he was in Slytherin. Hermione sighed and grabbed her pillow, blanket, and picture frame and hoped no one was in the common room. As she went down the stairs leading to the common room she listened for voices but it was silent. She set up her things on the couch and soon fell asleep with the picture under her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!! Wake up!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and to her surprise she found herself face to face with......  
  
  
  
Man I love Cliffies!! Hope this one was long enough and thans again to all my reviewers. The next few chapters might not b here as soon unless I get oooh let's shoot for 10 reviews!! K now remember I accept all reviews including flamers and mastercard ~Toodles O:-) 


	3. The Rose

~Hello again! Sorry about not getting this out as fast as I hoped but I've been kinda busy! Hope you all enjoy and PLZ review!  
  
Disclaimer~ no I don't own these characters, the fabulous J K Rowling does if u think I do own these peeps go find a Harry Potter book and if my name's at the bottom GIVE ME THE COPY!!! Hehehehe ok I'll write now~  
  
~Hermione's Secret Crush~  
  
Hermione woke up facing a very disgruntled Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep in my room the girls were chattering and I couldn't fall asleep so I came in here. It's a whole lot quieter don't you think so?"  
  
"Yes dear it is, but can you explain this?"  
  
The Professor motioned her hand to a single rose with a note attached to it. On the top of the note in bold letters the name HERMIONE was printed.  
  
"Is that mine?"  
  
"Yes dear, I think you have a secret admirer. I heard some banging around and came down to find you asleep on the couch and the rose next to you."  
  
" I'm sorry professor, it won't happen again."  
  
"Thank you dear and if you find out who your secret admirer is please tell him to leave you gifts before midnight okay?"  
  
"Yes professor, it won't happen again, I promise."  
  
Prof. M went back to bed but Hermione was wondering where to go, she couldn't stay in the common room because would eventually come down. So she tucked the rose in her pajamas and sneaked upstairs. When she got into her bed she lit a candle and read the note. It said  
  
Hermione~  
  
I'm sorry about the trouble I caused on the train. Draco seems to show some interest in you even though he says you're a. I can't write that word. It's strange, but oh well. I hope the rose makes up for any trouble. Dumbledore is really nice, isn't he? Tomorrow meet me by the one-eyed statue of the witch at eleven. Hope to see you then. All my love, Kyle  
  
Hermione sighed, wondering what Kyle meant by Draco showing some interest in her. Realizing the time she blew out the candle and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
In the morning Hermione met Harry and Ron with a wide grin. She decided not to mention the note. They ate breakfast while examining their schedules.  
  
"Man, why must we always have a double potions with Slytherin?" Ron complained and then gave a nasty look at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Well Hermione doesn't seem to feel the same way," Harry said while glancing over at her. She was daydreaming about Kyle while staring at Kyle with a dreamy look.  
  
"Hermione???? Hermione? Yoo hoo?? Ron called waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh let her alone, you get the same look when ever you are on again with Petunia."  
  
"Do not!!!"  
  
"Yeah right then do you remember what happened when you put your elbow in the pudding," Harry reminded with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up." Ron responded with a red face.  
  
"What else do we have with Slytherin, because I want to be prepared for Hermione daydreaming." Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and.. Let's put it this way, the only class we don't have with them is Astrology, this is gonna be a long year if she keep this up." Harry said while scanning their schedule.  
  
Hermione had finally come out of her daydream and greeted them with, "So. how many classes do we have with Slytherin?"  
  
"Almost all of them actually," Harry said.  
  
"Oh goody!!" Hermione answered with glee in her eyes. The rest of the day was spent with Hermione day dreaming in another world or her drawing Kyle's name all over her parchment with little hearts all around it. Snape deducted about 50 points from Gryffindor and added almost to more pages of homework.  
  
"We have to snap Hermione out of this or Snape is gonna kill us," Ron complained.  
  
"Well let's try talking to Malfoy and Kyle, maybe we can set something up."  
  
"Okay I'm not talking to Malfoy though, you do all the talking okay?" Ron said  
  
They approached the two who were laughing about Neville's little mishap in Potions.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, can we talk to Kyle, alone?" Harry said in a clam voice.  
  
"No, what you say to Kyle you say to me." Malfoy answered in his drawling voice.  
  
"Okay then, Kyle can you meet with Hermione or something because she has been acting, how should I say it. uh lovesick?" Harry said  
  
"What I don't care about that little mudblood! She's scum! She thinks I still like her, she even gave me a rose and a note telling me to meet her tonight!" Kyle said with disgust in his voice.  
  
Ron and Harry just stared at him in total disbelief. But Ron came to his senses quickly.  
  
"Never talk about one of my friends like that," Ron said with his hands up in fighting position.  
  
"Well I just did so bye bye," Kyle answered in the same slimy voice as Malfoy's  
  
Ron would have pounced on Kyle if it hadn't been for Harry.  
  
"Great he's turned into the same slime that Malfoy is," Harry said at Lunch, "Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Who are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"No one really"  
  
"Okay," Hermione said with suspicion in her eyes but she soon turned and started staring at Kyle again.  
  
Making sure Hermione was in "lala" land again Harry said, " what was he talking about, a rose, Hermione never would have done that, she would have told us or something."  
  
When Hermione heard the word rose she quickly turned back into normal mode "What are you talking about, a rose?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Okay I'll tell you."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"I got a rose from Kyle last night telling me to meet him at the one-eyed witch statue tonight." Hermione then went into daydreaming mode again.  
  
This caused even more suspicion between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this?" Harry asked but only got a shrug and a sigh from Hermione.  
  
"Okay if both of them got a rose saying to meet at the one-eyed witch statue, who sent them?"  
  
Unfortunately, Harry was answered by the bell ringing.  
  
Ron and Harry spent the rest of the day puzzling over this while Hermione became even more and more lovesick.  
  
"This is getting disgusting," Ron said at dinner.  
  
"I found a spell in a book that can cure this," Harry said  
  
"You do know that you're turning into a Hermione right?"  
  
"Only until we get the real one back."  
  
Harry mumbled the words and suddenly Hermione snapped out of her lovesick state. "Oh my goodness, how long was I day dreaming for?"  
  
"Um. all day basically." Ron said  
  
"CRAP! I need to get all those notes!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we took extra notes." "You two are angels," and she kissed both on the cheeks.  
  
She spent the rest of the night making up work until eleven.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm off to see Kyle."  
  
"Wait Hermione, there's something we need to tell you, while you were in "dreamland"(Hermione blushed) we decided to talk to Kyle. He said that you were scum and that you sent him a rose."  
  
"I never did that! Why would he say something like that?" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears and she ran up to her room.  
Okay, I've written enough. You have been very patient with and I thank you very much, with the exception of Cat () (cough) but thank you to all my reviewers: Avri Heavenly Hair Cinnamon-eyes Ghetto Superstar Venus Eliza And Cat () and by the way Cat () I was about to finish this when I got your review. I would have written more but I found out that I was behind heheh well plz REVIEW oh and there's one more reviewer I need 2 thank" Kenz~ When's ur story coming out?? I wanna read about KATLYN hehehe lol  
  
Toodles 0:-) 


	4. More?

~Hello again, sry about taking so long. I dedicate this story 2 Gdog!! (don't ask inside joke) And plz.. Call her!! Disclaimer: don't own these characters, they belong 2 J.K. Rowling and I'm sry 4 boring all of u w/ this but if some guy like reads this and sees I don't have a disclaimer I might get in BIG trouble (I'm a pessimistic and boring u sooooo on w/ the story)  
~Hermione's Secret Crush~  
  
In her room Hermione flopped herself on a pillow and started bawling even more. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione??" came Harry's gentle voice. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" Hermione answered sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry about what Kyle said about you." This time it was Ron. "But I promise, next time I get the chance I'll beat Malfoy AND Kyle to a pulp, but I won't mess Kyle up to horribly. I might kill Malfoy though....."  
  
A bunch of giggling girls interrupted his rambling voice.  
  
"CRAP! I can't let them see me like this!!" Hermione said.  
  
She quickly donned the invisibility cloak that Harry had lent her.  
  
The girls opened the door and were careless enough to leave it open so Hermione slipped out. Outside the door were Harry and Ron looking inside the door with concern in their eyes. She took off the cloak to talk with the two.  
  
"I'm going to the one eye witch statue ok? If I'm not back by 12:00 please come look for me." Hermione pleaded  
  
Hermione was soon on her way to the statue with hope in her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at her watch Hermione sighed. It was quarter of 12 and Kyle was nowhere in sight. She decided that she would give him 5 more minutes. Soon she heard movement and looked around the hallway with sharp eyes carefully. She saw that in a dark shadow there was a rose but his time it was yellow. She picked up the rose and noticed that again the card attached had the name Hermione written on the top of it. She looked around again for a sign of anyone but found none so she ran back to the common room as fast as the cloak would allow her.  
  
When she appeared in the common room Harry ad Ron greeted her looking relieved to see her.  
  
"What happened? Did you see him? We were so worried!" all these questions and statements came rushing at her. She quickly shut them up by holding up the rose. Before they could say anything more she opened the card and read it. It said:  
  
Hermione~ Thank you for showing up. I'm terribly sorry for not showing my face but I can't face you after what I said to Harry and Ron. I'm very sorry. Inside the rose you will find a present for you. Keep it safe. I'm sure that as soon as you see it you will know what it is. I will leave more messages later with more information. My love always Kyle.  
  
She quickly gave the note to Ron and Harry and then examined the rose. Inside she found a thin sliver chain with a purple rose charm. She automatically knew that it was a Lavertin. A charm that when put together with the matching charm could overcome any magic at all, even the three unforgivable curses. She quickly put it on and tucked it under her robes so no one would recognize it and ask questions. All the while Ron and Harry were staring at her.  
  
When she finally noticed them she blushed a deep red.  
  
"What was that thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kyle gave it to me."  
  
"Ok, but it looked like more then just a simple necklace they way you handled it."  
  
Hermione quickly confessed and told the inquisitive boys what it was and how it worked. She then decided that it was time for bed and retired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning Hermione came bouncing down the stairs. She had another rose clutched in her hand with a note. After many more weeks she received gift after gift after gift that were all embedded in the rose somehow.  
  
While Hermione admired the gifs with awe and a deep lust, Harry and Ron added up the price of the gifts.  
  
"Hermione, is Kyle's father a millionaire?"  
  
"No, he's not rich but not poor, he's in the middle, why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Hearing the bell the three hurried to Potions to be yelled at by Snape once again.  
~ ok what did u think?? 3 pages, I worked hard on this one!! Ok but I hope you enjoyed it and please remember I accept flames and MasterCard!! Toodles O:-) 


End file.
